Bella Denali y Edward Cullen
by bells-edward
Summary: Yo no soy una humana normal, yo soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana y aunque no quiera tendre que vivir asi para siempre.


**POV Bella**

No sabía en qué lugar estaba, me encontraba sola en un bosque. Había nacido hace una semana, mi madre había muerto al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron unos vampiros al poco tiempo de que naciera, yo era mitad vampiro y mitad humana.

Mi padre se llamaba Charlie y mi madre Renee, antes de morir, mi padre me dijo que mi madre quería que me llamara Isabella, a mi no me gustaba ese nombre pero en honor a ella me lo puse.

En ese momento sentí el ruido de unas pisadas, todavía tenía la edad de una niña de siete años pero crecería rápido hasta alcanzar los diecisiete.

-¿Quién es?-grité asustada. En ese momento salieron unos vampiros, era dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-dijo una de las mujeres que tenía el pelo negro y ojos dorados.

-¿Me van a hacer daño?-les pregunté.

-No, claro que no-dijo el hombre-Me llamo Eleazar, ella es mi esposa Carmen-señalando a la mujer de cabello negro-y ella es Tanya.

Tanya era preciosa, su pelo era de un color naranja claro, Tanya me sonrió.

-¿Qué eres?-me preguntó Carmen.

-Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano-les contesté.

-¿Y tus padres?-dijo Eleazar-mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron unos vampiros-les contesté aunque no recordaba mucho ya que era una recién nacida-Ahora estoy sola-les dije.

-Eleazar-dijo Carmen-¿La podríamos adoptar?-me quedé sorprendida.

-Sí claro-dijo él-¿Tanya tienes algún problema?-preguntó.

-No, claro que no-dijo ella-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-me preguntó.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-les contesté.

-¿Está bien Bella, quieres ser nuestra hija?-me preguntó Carmen, en ese momento no sabía que contestar.

Necesitaba una familia que me cuidara y que me protegiera, pero no quería olvidar a mis padres en ese momento. Tomé una decisión.

-Está bien-dije.

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Volví a tener el mismo sueño que tengo siempre, estaba con mi padre cuando llegaban unos vampiros llamados Vulturis y le exigían a mi padre que me vaya con ellos. Mi padre no quería entonces lo mataron y yo puse mi escudo protector sin darme cuenta pero ya era tarde, luego venía alguien y me agarraba y me llevaba lejos.

-Aquí estarás a salvo, no tengas la misma vida que yo tengo-dijo antes de irse, lo único que recuerdo del sueño, era que era una chica con pelo rubio.

-¡Bella!-grito mi madre adoptiva Carmen

-Ya voy-dije.

Yo tenía la habitación al lado de la de Tanya, ella era como una hermana mayor, igual a Irina y Kate. Eleazar era como un padre para mí, él había descubierto mi poder: era un escudo para que nadie leyera mi mente y lo podía extender para cuando haya una amenaza en la familia.

Ahora estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete, cuando los cumpla investigaré sobre esos vampiros italianos y viajaré a Volterra a por unos vampiros llamados Vulturis, tengo la sospecha de que ellos mataron a mi padre. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con toda la familia.

-Hola-les dije a todos-¿Qué querías madre?-le pregunté.

-Queremos hablar contigo-dijo Eleazar.

-¿Claro-de qué?-les pregunté.

-Ya todos sabemos que cuando cumplas diecisiete viajarás a Volterra a visitar a los Vulturis. Bueno, como sabes hueles demasiado bien para los vampiros y no queremos que te hagan daño, por eso decidimos que lo mejor es que te quedes en la casa-dijo Eleazar.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?-les dije enfadada-¡Necesito saber que le pasó a mi padre!-les dije.

-Bella, no puedes ir, te harán daño-dijo Irina.

-¡No me importa, tengo que ir!-le dije.

-No se discute más Bella, te quedarás aquí-dijo Eleazar-Lo lamento pero es por tu bien.

Eso fue lo único que escuché antes de salir corriendo de allí, tenía que ir a un lado a tranquilizarme, fui al lugar a donde me encontraron Carmen y Eleazar. Me senté y empezó a llorar, ¿cómo podían hacerme daño?

Sabían que tenía que saber la verdad, "lo lamento pero es por tu bien" Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente cada cinco segundos, en ese momento sentí un olor de un vampiro nuevo, mis padres y mis hermanas eran las únicos vegetarianos que conozco y mi olor no me beneficia mucho.

-¿Quién es?-dije.

En ese momento salió un chico hermoso, con su pelo de color bronce en compañía de una chica delgada y con el pelo negro mi fijé en sus ojos y me pude dar cuenta de que eran dorados, suspire aliviada.

-La encontramos-dijo la chica hablando por teléfono-No estaba muy lejos-mientras la veía pude sentir que el chico no me quitaba la vista de encima-Por cierto, me llamo Alice Cullen-dijo la chica-¿Tú eres la hija de Carmen y Eleazar?-me preguntó-No hueles igual que los demás vampiros.

-Sí, soy la hija de Carmen y Eleazar-les dije-Me llamo Isabella Denalí, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro, mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice él es mi hermano Edward-dijo señalándolo.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola-dijo.

Era hermoso, mi hermana Tanya me había dicho hace como una semana, que iban a venir unos vampiros y dijo que a ella le gustaba Edward, ahora me doy cuenta, él es hermoso y parece muy bueno.

-Bella-dijo-Tus padres te están buscando, tienes que volver.

-Está bien, iré-dije levantándome pero tropecé, me caí y una mano me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gracias-le dije a Edward.

_"__Es tan hermoso"_ pensé _"¿Pero qué te pasa Bella?, estas con Alec_" pensé. Era verdad, yo estaba con Alec.

A mis padres no le caía bien, él me escondía cosas, como cuando se tenía que ir de viaje a Volterra o a cualquier lugar por unas investigaciones, ahora estaba en México.

-De nada-dijo él

-Bueno, desearía que se conocieran más y se van a conocer luego, ya que tus padres me esperan Bella.

-Este bien-dije y luego corrimos hasta la casa, mi madre me esperaba asustada y mi padre estaba enojado.

-¿Bella, donde estabas?-dijo Carmen cuando me abrazó-No vuelvas a irte tan lejos entendiste.

-Si mamá, perdón. Es que estaba enojada, pero juro que no lo volveré a hacer y me quedaré aquí-le dije a los dos.

-Está bien-dijo ella-Ya conociste a los Cullen-dijo mamá.

-Sí, son muy buenos los dos.

-Bueno, ellos, con el resto de su , se van a quedar un tiempo aquí, así que compartirás habitación con Alice-dijo Eleazar.

-Está bien-dije-Vamos Alice, te ayudaré a desempacar-le dije dirigiéndome a la escalera.

**POV EDWARD**

Teníamos que venir a vivir a Denalí ya que la gente del otro pueblo sospechaba que no crecíamos, Alice y yo llegamos primeros ya que el resto tenía que terminar de empacar. Cuando llegamos a la casa Carmen estaba muy preocupada "donde estará" pensaba.

-Hola-dijo Alice.

-Hola Alice-dijo Carmen.

-¿Carmen qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

-Mi hija se fue a un lugar y no sé donde-dijo ella.

-¿Quién Tanya, Kate o Irina?-dijo Alice.

-Ninguna de ella, fue mi hija Bella, ella vino hace tres meses-dijo.

-La buscaremos-dijo Alice-Vamos Edward-y nos fuimos al bosque.

-¿Alice quién es?-le pregunté ya que ella lo podría saber.

-No sé-dijo ella-Yo no la había visto, ¿estaré perdiendo mi don?

-No creo-le dije.

En ese momento sentí un aroma raro, era sangre pero dulce, y olía como vampiro.

-Alice creo que es ahí-le dije señalando al prado.

-Sí, me parece, vamos-dijo.

En ese momento vimos a una chica, era hermosa, su pelo caoba caía en cascada hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrón chocolate eran preciosos, pude ver que estaba llorando, Alice agarró su celular y marcó el numero de Carmen.

-Sí, la encontramos...-no la podía escuchar ya que no podía quitar los ojos de esa criatura hermosa.

-Por cierto, me llamo Alice Cullen-dijo Alice.

Pude leer el pensamiento, los pensamientos de Alice, pero de la chica no podía. Trataba pero no había nada

-Tú eres la hija de Carmen y Eleazar, no hules igual que los demás vampiros.

-Sí, soy la hija de Carmen y Eleazar-dijo la chica, su voz era preciosa "basta Edward te estás enamorando de ella" pensé-Me llamo Isabella Denalí, pero prefiero que me diga Bella. Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron-dijo ella.

Me quedé impactado, nunca había escuchado de la existencia de esos seres, se lo diría a Carlisle después.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice-Él es mi hermano Edward-dijo.

-Hola-dijo ella mirándome.

-Hola-dije fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya que quedé cautivado por sus ojos.

-Bella tus padres te están buscando, tienes que volver-dijo Alice.

-Está bien, iré-dijo ella levantándose.

Pero se cayó, yo me acerqué y le extendí la mano.

-Gracias-dijo cuando me agarró el brazo sentí una electricidad rara.

-De nada-dije cuando me soltó.

-Bueno, desearía que se conocieran más y se van a conocer, luego, ya que tus padres me esperan Bella-dijo Alice, leí sus pensamientos y pude ver que ella quería que estuviéramos juntos.

-Está bien-dijo Bella y se fue corriendo la seguimos hasta la casa donde estaban Carmen y Eleazar " gracias al cielo" dijo Carmen.

Luego de que Bella le explicara a Carmen lo que pasó ella se fue con Alice adesempacar y yo me quedé hablando con Eleazar.

-Eleazar, ¿cómo es que existen mitad vampiro?-le pregunté.

-No se-dijo él-Traté de preguntarle a Bella pero ella no recuerda mucho, la encontramos cuando tenía siete años, hace tres meses. Lo único que sabemos es que llegará hasta los diecisiete y luego no crecerá más-dijo-Trate de averiguar pero no podía ya que Bella se quiere ir a Volterra a investigar sobre la muerte de su padre y trato de que se quede.

-Está bien-dije.

-Bueno Edward-dijo-Si quieres puedes ir a desempacar, tu habitación está al frente de la de Bella y Alice.

-Está bien-y subí las escaleras.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas, escuché una voz cantando y tocando el piano abajo, me acerqué lentamente y me di cuenta de que era Bella, cantaba precioso y tocaba bien. Cada vez me fui acercando más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella pero ella no se daba cuenta ya que tocaba.

-¿Edward qué haces?-me preguntó Alice cerca mío.

* * *

**Hola a todos, por si aparece algun problema sobre la trama, esta trama es mia, solo que la publique en otra pagina llamada Potterficxs, con otro usuario, y esta historia tambien esta beteada por: Giovy_05.**

**Listo, solo era para aclararlo**

**Besos**


End file.
